Chronos Chronicles: Battle Academy
by Terms2k1
Summary: Follow the story of Sakura, a young student that enrolls at one of the most prestigious schools in all of Chronos. Watch as she discovers her past and walks the road to her future.
1. Enter the Academy

Chronos Chronicles: Battle Academy Chapter 1- Enter Chronos Battle Academy

*RING RING RING*

"Ugh….. 5 more minutes…..zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"HEY SAKURA GET UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR ORIENTATION!"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzz… wait wha? … O SHIT ORIENTATION!" screamed Sakura, a pink haired emerald eyed girl, as she shot up from bed.

"KARIN GIMME 2 MINUTES!" she screamed.

"OK I'LL BE DOWN HERE WAITING," someone screamed back. Sakura was rushing through her big closet of clothes to find the orientation uniform she received in the mail from the Chronos Battle Academy. Chronos Battle Academy, or CBA as many students put it, is a prestigious military school in Cryfder- strength in Welsh. Many of the students that hoped to enroll in the school had to be in top physical condition since it is a military school. Although the school is known for its military excellence, the school also excels in a variety of fields in academics and athletics.

"SAKURA ARE YOU DONE YET?" some screamed from down stairs.

"ALMOST," Sakura yelled back as she finally found her CBA uniform. It was your standard issue female uniform for most schools. A white dress shirt with the school logo sewn into the upper left area of the body, almost touching the shoulder line, a blue mini skirt some leather shoes and the optional black sports jacket with the school logo in the front and back. Sakura quickly undressed out of her pink and yellow pajamas and threw on her uniform. She grabbed her pre-packed backpack and rushed out her down and down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Karin, now shall we go?" Sakura said as she met up with her slightly younger sister. Karin wore the same outfit as Sakura since they both got into CBA, except she had red hair and matching color eyes. She also wore glasses, which is strange since Karin has near perfect vision with other them. Karin nodded and handed her some toast and they walked out the front door. The CBA wasn't very far away from their house, a rough ten to thirteen minute walk, which was nothing for most CBA students. Sakura and Karin walked past the park when they met up with Karin's boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasuke was a Black haired kid who wore the male version of CBA's uniform thus making him Sakura's and Karin's schoolmate. Sasuke also came from the Uchiha clan, one of the predominant clans in Cryfder. The Uchiha clan is head of the defense forces for the nation, and to even blessed with the grace of the presence of an Uchiha at anytime was an honor in itself as the Uchiha bloodline is known for excellence in whatever subject they put their mind to.

"Hey babe, ready for the boring orientation?" Sasuke asked Karin as he put his arm around Karin's shoulders. Karin smiled and responded, "I guess, our break was way to short if you ask me,"

"Yea I know, how was your break by the way?" Sasuke asked.

"We didn't do much actually," Karin said.

"Technically you didn't do much," Sakura said glaring at her sister.

"Whaddya mean, you didn't do much, Sakura were you busy the entire summer?" Sasuke asked. He remember that Sakura and one of their friends made a bet on whether or not Sakura would be extremely busy over the summer. He bet her $200 that she'd be a lazy couch potato the entire summer, which she normally does every summer. Sakura took the bet and probably regretted it. She had a summer job for the first time ever, which meant almost no time to hang out with her friends and sister, which sucked.

"Did you really keep that bet?" Sasuke continued.

"Yea she did," Karin said.

"Funny thing about the ordeal, Chung moved away…" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone.

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted half pissed and half confused.

"When he made the bet his fingers were crossed," Sasuke said smiling. Karin let out a small chuckle while Sakura made her aim-to-kill face and cracked her knuckles.

"The next time I see that asshole, he's gonna get it," Sakura threaten, Sasuke laughed and Karin was unsure of the situation.

"Well you lucky your sister has me for a boyfriend. I talked to Chung afterwards and he coughed up $100 if you actually kept busy over the summer," Sasuke said as he took out his wallet and handed Sakura her $100, dumbfounding Sakura and Karin simultaneously. Sakura took the one hundred and hugged her sister, who hugged her boyfriend, who hugged the two them.

After some more 'interesting' stories about summer, they finally reached the Chronos Battle Academy.

"Finally we're here!" Karin said, slightly excited as they walked through the gates. CBA had a nice wide and big campus, about 5 miles long and 6 wide. Much of that space is left empty mainly for the military combat sessions, drills or practice. Sakura and Karin just stood at the gates in awe. It was their first time at the campus since they were starting freshmen. Sasuke on the other hand was a sophomore so he knew some things about the campus already.

"So… which way is the orientation?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… last year for me it was over in the main hall," Sasuke answered scratching his head.

"Ok, were is that?" Sakura asked again.

"It's a short walk from here. It's next to the archery range," Sasuke said pointing towards the northwest.

"Actually, Orientation this year is being held at the auditorium," someone said. Sasuke Karin and Sakura turned around to see a masked man with white hair that shot up from his head. His mask covered much of his face except for his right eye which showed.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei ohisashiburi desune?" –it's been a while hasn't it?- Sasuke asked the masked man.

"Ohisashiburi desuyo Sasuke," –it has been a while- Kakashi responded waving his hand at his former student.

"Hey Sasuke, who is this guy?" Karin asked.

"Well, he was my sensei for close quarters techniques last year. Man that class was really fun with Kakashi-sensei teaching it last year," Sasuke said reminiscing about the past.

"So Sasuke, who are the two girls with you?" Kakashi asked, closing his right eye a bit to get a 'better' look.

"Hey Kakashi, don't get any funny ideas you pervert," Sasuke said as he kicked Kakashi's shin. Kakashi held the pain in but grabbed his shin and jumped around on one leg for a bit.

"heh… gomen… gomen…"-gomen=sorry- Kakashi said half heartedly.

"Anyway, this my girlfriend Karin, and that's her sister, Sakura," Sasuke said introducing the two sisters with him.

"Hajimemashite ,"-kinda like hello except for the first time meeting- Karin and Sakura said bowing their heads to show respect.

"Wow, such respect, Sasuke you made the right choice," Kakashi said somewhat smiling. Karin blushed, Sasuke practically turned red and Sakura smiled a bit, but she was hurting inside.

'_Why is it that Karin normally gets the guys while I get dumped,' _Sakura thought to herself as she sighed, _'I hope this year will be different.'_

"Anyway, where is the auditorium? If the orientation got moved from the hall to the auditorium, that probably means that a lot of students got in," Sakura asked.

"My, my, you're the intellectual," Kakashi joked, "Well just got straight through those doors and the auditorium will be on your left."

"Thanks. Well, see you around Kakashi-sensei," Sakura waved goodbye and started walking towards the auditorium.

"Hey Karin follow your sister, she's got the right idea, orientation starts in a bit," Sasuke said playing with Karin's crimison red hair.

"Alright, where are you going though?"

"Well I have classes today…" Sasuke said somewhat nervous.

"You seem nervous, Sasuke. What's up?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well… you see… I, uh…" Sasuke took a deep breath then let it out.

"Naruto-sempai is in charge of all my classes this year, and he was out to get me last year for the little stunt I pulled," Sasuke scratched his head. Kakashi looked on in horror, while Karin looked at the two and was lost in what was going on.

"Well these classes shouldn't be too hard for an Uchiha. After all you are the rising Uchiha prodigy that will rise through the ranks like his father and brother respectively," someone yawned behind the group. Kakashi and Sasuke froze while Karin looked to see who it was. He had yellow spiky hair and wore an orange collar button up with black slacks. He didn't look much other than Sasuke, probably a year or two over.

"Hey are those whiskers on your face?" Karin asked before Sasuke covered her mouth.

"Yea they are. Why, you jealous or something?" the yellow haired teen asked. Karin managed to take Sasuke's hand of her mouth by biting his hand. Sasuke pulled it back and shook it a bit while Karin engaged in a conversation with the mystery man.

"Yea, it's cute,"

"Heh, thanks. I'm Naruto, what's your name?" the yellow haired man introduced himself and extend a hand.

"I'm Karin, a first year student here, yoroshiku," Karin said smiling and shaking on it. _'I wonder why Sasuke got nervous when he said Naruto was in charge of his schedule. Hmmm maybe later,'_ Sasuke stood there with his head hanging while Kakashi was able to smile without anyone noticing it.

"Well if you're a first year then you'd better becoming to orientation with me, it'll be starting soon," Naruto said releasing his hand and walking towards the auditorium.

"Uh… Yea I guess," Karin said blushing somewhat dumbfounded. "Well see you later Sasuke," Karin waved before heading into the auditorium.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said looking at his former student.

"What?"

"Your fucked,"

"I know, I noticed that the minute he said Uchiha," Sasuke sighed while Kakashi laughed and walked away.

"O I almost forgot," Kakashi stopped turned around and handed Sasuke a scroll. "I almost forgot to hand you your… schedule," Sasuke looked horrified and slowly moved his hand to accept the scroll. "Th-Th-Thanks," Sasuke replied as he took the scroll from Kakashi's hand. Kakashi looked at his student and then smiled and walked away. Sasuke then unroll the school and looked at his schedule. It read,

You will not survive.

Sasuke knew what that meant. He then screamed in horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-In the Auditorium-

Karin lost track of Naruto after he walked into the auditorium which was packed with students. She sighed and started looking around for her pink haired sister somewhere in the masses of people. The auditorium was extremely loud and noisy. Almost everyone was at least chatting with someone. Some people where claustrophobic so they were sweating like pigs and breathing heavy. There was literally no privacy in this place.

After somehow managing to squeeze through the crowds she managed to spot a waving hand. Karin followed the hand down to the point where she saw pink around where the elbow of the arm was. Karin then managed to squeeze through the crowd and met up with her sister again. Sakura was sitting down in the middle of two chairs desperately holding that second spot for Karin against the masses students that where gunning for a seat.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Sakura exploded at Karin as she took her seat.

"Hey at least I'm here now am I?" Karin shrugged. Sakura sighed and asked, "Well what the heck took? You're lucky that orientation hasn't started yet, cuz appearently they're running late," Sakura sighed again.

"Really? Why?" Karin asked, curious to see if her hunch was right.

"They said something along the lines of the MC is late,"

"I think I met the MC outside,"

"Really? Is he old?" Sakura asked just to keep the conversation going because she was bored of waiting.

"No he's not. Actually he can't be much older than you or me," Karin stated, which got Sakura somewhat interested.

"Is he buff?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't ask him to lift his shirt so I can see what's under it," Karin joked while Sakura gave a slight laugh.

"What's his name?"

"His name is-"

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the delay in the orientation, we'll begin orientation now. So if you'll all take your seats," Someone on stage said into a microphone. As soon as he said that everybody shut up and sat down on the floor or chair if they hadn't already been in their seats prior.

"Alright thanks for your cooperation and patience, without further ado, I present your MC for this orientation, Uzimaki Naruto," the man said as he walked to the right and handed the mic over to a yellow spiky haired man in the school student uniform. Karin leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear, "That's him, Naruto, that's the dude I met outside." Sakura nodded and focused her attention back to the stage, yet she felt something click in her head, she didn't know what it was though. _'Why do I get the feeling that I know this guy from somewhere… Why?' _

"Ok sorry for the wait, I just had to deal with a few problems with some of my former classmates. Anyway let's begin shall we?"

-Orientation summed up-

Ok so here's how the school works. Before your actual classes begin, you will be assigned to a barrack. That barrack is your battle battalion for the whole school year. While a battle battalion is consisted of mainly ten members, the ten members will be split up into two squads. These squads will consist of four members and one squad leader. These squads will be your 'intimate family' while your battalion will be your 'family' for the school year. You'll need to form some pretty tight bonds with your squadron and bond with the other people in your barrack. This is cause as squads you will be in combat classes and training session with everyone else in your squad, while as barracks you will be competing in school barrack wars. These 'wars' gives rewards to the winners while the losers will be punished with either clean up duty, detention, or even humiliation, so don't lose and always push for the win.

As the schedule stands, you will have two more weeks of no academic classes while living in the barracks. However you will be in combat classes starting tomorrow. You will have the rest of the day to go home and pack your stuff and move into the barracks assigned. Once you move in your barracks your squads with be formed. Don't worry about squad leaders as they've already been chosen.

-After thirty minutes of talking-

"So, is there any questions regarding the next few weeks?" Naruto asked as nobody raised their hands. Naruto smiled and ended the orientation with the statement, "Ok, your barrack numbers are outside the auditorium and we hope you have a good year here at Chronos Battle Academy," then left the stage.

With that, everyone got off their seats and headed for the exits. The exits were soon filled with people, since there was a small hallway after the exits leading out of the building. Karin and Sakura, being the smart one that Sakura is, just sat down and waited for the crowd to left then they would leave soon afterwards.

"This school seems interesting, eh Sakura?" Karin asked, kinda half asleep. The orientation was really boring, just one dude talked the entire way through so it's no real surprise that many students fell asleep during the thing.

"Yea, a little bit I guess," Sakura answered back. They then started fantasizing about random things like the classes and teachers and some of the students in the Barracks, squads and such. After about five to seven minutes the exits where clean and those waiting for them to unclog walked outside. Sakura and Karin then walked over to the barrack assignment board to check where they'd be living for the next year. There was still a big crowd around the boards as people were looking for their barracks number.

"Ugh, why is there a still a big crowd for this?" Karin complained.

"Just be patient, we'll get our turn sooner or later," Sakura countered.

"Technically your turn is now," Someone said behind the sisters. They turned around to see a red haired man with the love kanji on his forehead. He was dressed in the regular school uniform and hanging out on his hip was a small gourd.

"Who are you?" Karin kindly asked.

"My name is Gaara, you two are in my barrack. Go home pack your stuff and meet me at the school gates in an hour," Gaara said in a somewhat commanding voice.

"How do you know we're in your barrack?" Sakura asked, very unconvinced that he was telling the truth.

"I have your papers and your barrack assignment right here…" Gaara said pulling out some sheets and handing them over to Karin and Sakura respectively. Karin glanced at it quickly and immediately believed him while Sakura looked a bit more carefully at it. But in the end she concluded the papers where legit.

"Alright so back here with our stuff in an hour?" Karin checked with Gaara who nodded.

"Ok see you in one hour then," Sakura said as Karin and herself started back towards their house to pack their belongings. Gaara sighed and turned around and started walking back towards the open field behind the auditorium.

"You sure you're gonna go through with this Naruto?" Gaara asked Naruto who was behind the auditorium leaning on the wall.

"Yea, I'm more than confident that this will work, hopefully," Naruto fired back with confidence. Gaara sighed and nodded his head, "Ok, just don't get your squad killed, like Sasuke last year,"

"Sasuke Uchiha you'd expect to be a child prodigy, but I beat the boy to a snot before he admitted defeat. The only thing he's got is a stubbornness that will end him someday. He needs to break that and then he might be able to best me, but until then he's got nothing," Naruto stated.

"Hey sempai that hurt," Sasuke responded. Naruto shot Sasuke a look and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "But half of it is true,"

"Speaking of truths, isn't it true that you're supposed to be cleaning the barrack bathrooms at this hour?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Sasuke shouted in an unimpressed but definitely nervous tone. He took out his schedule and he saw a big YES on the sheet. Sasuke groaned and started walking back to the barracks while Gaara and Naruto laughed a bit.

"So Naruto you sure this Sakura girl is of the Haruno blood?" Gaara asked. Naruto shook his head and got off the wall. He then looked Gaara in the face and said, "Of course." Naruto paused as he took a breath "I would remember the girl that I'm supposed to protect and be with for all eternity."

The End

**-A/N: So the first chapter's done! How'd ya like it? Was it good? Did you like the writing style? Sorry if it kinda sucked but I haven't written much lately so yea….. Anyway thanks for reading and check out some of my other stories. Thanks!-**

**-TSX**


	2. Settling in and RAMEN?

Chronos Chronicles: Battle Academy Chapter 2- Squadron: Settling in and RAMEN?

"SAKURA ARE YOU DONE PACKING YET?"

"ALMOST! GIMME A FEW MINUTES AND I'LL BE DOWN!"

"OK. I'LL BE OUTSIDE WAITING FOR YOU!" And with that Sakura ran her last checks on everything she'd need for the school year. _'Pillows… check. Blankets… check. Toothbrush…check. Towels…check. Writing tools…check. Shampoo… err why am I making all these checks again?' _Sakura wondered as she skipped the rest of the list and brought her suitcase down the stairs. She rushed out the door and met up with Karin who was already outside with her suitcase. Sakura nodded at Karin and they headed for the school again.

One hour had passed by and the sun was starting to set, however it was still a beautiful day out, nothing but the sun and the occasional cool breeze that floats through town. Around that time Sakura and Karin had made it back to the designated area where Gaara told them to wait. As they neared the spot they noticed other students around the same area waiting as well. From what they could make out, there was a dog, somebody with a hood, some guy and girl bickering about stuff, another girl, Sasuke and some other person. Sakura and Karin quickened their pace a bit and met up with the big group of people.

"Hey is this the group for Gaara's barrack?" Sakura asked, everybody responded with either a yes, or a nod.

"Sasuke why are you in Gaara's Barrack? I thought you were a year up from us," Karin asked her boyfriend as he sighed.

"It's because Naruto and Gaara are the squad leaders for the barracks. And besides, most of the other people in the barracks I remember them from last year."

"Well then introduce us you dummy," Karin pestered her already tired boyfriend.

"Introductions can wait till we get to the barracks Karin," Gaara said as he approached the group.

"So Gaara-sempai, where's Naruto-sempai?" the kid in the hood asked.

"He's over at the barracks getting everything nice and tidy for tonight since we're expect more than you guys over at our barracks for the night. Anyway let's go," Gaara said as he walked off to the north of the group, which followed suit. But Gaara then came to a sudden abrupt stop. He turned around and said, "Oh yea, put your suit cases on the suitcase area over there," Gaara said as he pointed to the area where a lot of suitcases were.

"Why? I don't want my stuff to get stolen," the girl that was bickering with her friend asked.

"Well, apparently the school hired some people to help the students with luggage and stuff like that. To give it a hotel like feeling apparently," Gaara said as he scratched his head. "Anyway, let's get a move on,"

It was a good 15 minute walk down to the barrack area. They walked up a pretty steep hill but it was short so nobody complained. As soon as they reached the top of the hill, they stood in the presence of a gate community. Karin counted at least 10 Barracks through the gate, but the area was decently large so there was much more inside. The group made their way to gate. That's when Gaara stopped and asked everyone, "You all go the keys right?"

"What keys?" Karin asked checking her pockets for the key that Gaara asked for. Gaara and the returners laughed a bit before Sasuke explained that Gaara's question was directed to the returners. Karin flushed red out of embarrassment for a second while Sakura gave her some reassuring pats on the back. All of the returners nodded and Gaara opened the gate and everyone walked in. Karin and Sakura just looked in awe at the amount of space one Barrack took. Most of the Barracks built in the school where generally five stories high 20 feet long and 25 feet wide. Karin and Sakura were looking on in awe at the many Barracks that where inside while everyone else kept on walking until they stopped in front of one. It practically looked the same as most other Barracks, dark grayish, windows only on the upper floors and one double door main entrance.

"Ok this is Barrack Z-13, our Barrack for the year, feel free to 'attempt' to make it stand out," Gaara said as he turned around and heard some small laughs or smirks from everyone. "Alright then, let's head on in."

The doors sung open and they first thing they saw was, nothing but wooden floors and wide open space. Gaara turned around and began handing all the returners keys, "If you got a key go ahead and go to your rooms and start putting your stuff away. Your suitcases and stuff should be in the room that you're stationed in. When you're done with that, the afternoon is yours," Gaara said as all the returners left for their respective rooms on the top levels. Gaara then shifted his attention to Sakura and Karin, the two non returners for the year. "Alright so let me give you two a tour of the Barrack. So starting off, we got the training floor or dojo floor as some students call it. Most of the combat training will take place here or outside depending if we're using fake or real weapons."

"Wait a minute, a REAL weapon? You mean the kind that can kill?" Sakura asked, somewhat terrified. Gaara laughed a bit as Karin kinda understood why.

"Sakura, the real weapons are for weight and stance training, we'll only be fighting each other with the fake ones," Karin explained. Gaara gave Karin a small applause and praised, "Sasuke musta told you a lot about the first year over the summer." Karin nodded and Gaara continued, "Alrighty, well then, nothing much more to see here so up to the next floor." Karin and Sakura nodded and the three headed up the stairs to the next floor.

"Alright, next up is the living floor as called by protocol or as most students call it, the hang out area," Gaara declared as Karin and Sakura saw the living room. It was really big. Much bigger than the small apartment Karin and Sakura were living in at the time. The area was really open, no walls separating the two areas. On the left side of the stairs was the living room area with the couch, tv, speaker systems etc. While on the right side was the kitchen with everything you'd find in a kitchen. There were also three doors opposite the stairs on the far side. One was a shower room and the other two where bathrooms.

"Alright rules for this area is pretty simple, don't be too loud and force me down here to shut you up. Otherwise, do whatever you wanna do except wrecking the place, cuz it's not ours. That understood?" Gaara asked Karin and Sakura who just nodded because they were in complete awe of this floor. There was no real room for a living room so Karin loved that side, while Sakura was a good cook and loved to cook in her spare time. Sasuke and Karin both praised her good cooking so it was only natural that she'd spark of joy at a better equipped kitchen that she could use as the one in their apartment is fairly bad. "Alrighty then, the next three floors are rooms, don't go into one without knocking unless it's yours," Gaara stated as he handed Karin and Sakura their room key with a respective room number. Karin and Sakura ran up the stairs and started looking for their rooms. The third floor was just a hallway with four doors to four rooms. Neither Sakura nor Karin would be bunking it here. The fourth floor had a hallway with four rooms again. Karin's room was the room the closest to stairs on the left.

"Well it looks like I'm here," Karin said as she found her room.

"Well I'm gonna find mine and let's meet up in the living room in an hour?" Sakura proposed.

"Yea sure, sounds great. You plan on cooking something tonight?" Karin asked.

"Well a little bit,"

"Ok then, I'll be looking forward to it. See you in an hour then," Karin said as she walked into her room. Sakura then ran up the stairs again to the last floor. She was expecting that she got one of the bigger rooms as she expected that this floor would house the two biggest rooms in the Barrack because since there were ten people to a barrack and eight rooms on the other floors only left two more rooms so this means that the rooms must be pretty big. _'Finally something nice and well deserved comes my way!'_ Sakura thought as she entered the last floor. However, there was only the stairs and then one door in front of the stairs. Sakura walked up to the door and checked the room tag with her key. They matched. Sakura scratched her head and began to turn the doorknob. She noticed that the door was unlocked. Sakura then started to get scared that someone broke into the room.

"Hey is that Sakura?" she heard from behind the door.

"Uh… Yea it is," Sakura responded quite nervous. Not only were there thieves, they knew her name.

"Ahhh don't be afraid, just come on in," the voice behind the door requested. Sakura sighed and opened the door. When she opened the door she looked around and saw a pink room with two beds on the left and right. She then saw a flat screen 42 inch across the room already on and a small desk in front of the TV. The strange thing about the desk was the fact that the surface it was on, didn't match the flooring that the rest of the room was. Sakura then took a step into the room and closed the door. She turned around noticed two closets behind her. One was closed while the other one was opened with her suitcase inside.

"Wow this is amazing!" Sakura exclaimed as she was extremely happy with the room.

"Yea it is," that voice from behind the door said. Sakura jumped and grabbed a small pole in the open closet and held it like a baseball bat.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Sakura demanded.

"Woah woah woah! Hey put that down,"

"Where are you! And who are you!"

"Would you just calm down! Gosh I'm under the bed, kinda trapped,"

"What the hell were you doing under the bed?"

"What do people do under beds?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"They scare the living shitz and gigglez outta people," the voice joked, but Sakura was not amused. She slowly approached one of the beds and looked under. Sakura saw what looked to be human under the bed.

"Ok now help me get out of the bed?" the voice asked.

"I will if you tell me your name,"

"It's Naruto," At that moment, Sakura froze. She froze out of happiness awkwardness and shyness. She was happy that she had a roommate. The situation was really awkward, her roomie was a dude and he was under a bed and she felt really shy because it's Naruto that her roomie.

"Ah… O-O-Ok!" Sakura said as she dropped the pole and tried to help Naruto.

"Great! Pull my arm as hard as you can!"

"Ok where is it?" asked as she started reaching under the bed.

"HEY DON'T GO THERE MY- AH THAT HURTS!" At that moment Sakura came across something soft and fluffy. She then realized what it was and immediately pull her arm out.

"AH! G-G-G-GOMENASAI!" Sakura said terrified that she touched the no touching zone.

"I'll forgive you if you can pull me out of here!"

"O-O-Ok!" Sakura said as she moved to the other side and started reaching blindly for something.

"Ok you're touching my forehead, just move on down." Sakura moved her hand down but suddenly she felt something strong and tuff. She then dreamed, _'OH MY! HIS ABS ARE TONED! I LOVE YOU GOD!'_

"Ok you're touching my abs. just move up and pull out." Sakura moved her hand up and out. She felt some more tough skin as her hand pulled out of the bed.

"Ok you're touching my arms. Now pull me out!"Sakura nodded and gripped his arm with both hands and she pulled. Amazingly, Naruto came out with a few pulls. Naruto was dressed in a black A-shirt and orange and black sweat pants.

"Oh man you're a life saver Sakura! Arigatou!" Naruto said as he thanked her.

"ummm yea… about that," Sakura said as she shied away from Naruto.

"Heh don't worry about it, I've forgiven you. But anyway how do you like the room?" Naruto asked.

"I love it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Heh, thanks. This is technically your room so I painted it your favorite color, pink right?" Naruto paused as Sakura nodded. "Alright! Score one for the good guys!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto. He was everything that Karin described him as and much more. She kept staring at him in a dreamy fashion. Dreaming what it would be like as boyfriend girlfriend, man and his woman, husband and wife, etc.

"Hey Sakura? Sakura? You there?" Naruto said waving his hand in front of Sakura trying to get her attention. Sakura then came back to reality and went, "Uhhh…. Yes?"

"You spaced out there huh. What you thinking of me?" Naruto asked playfully.

"N-N-No.. you-" Naruto laughed.

"Hahahaha. Your face is turning red! You like me huh?" Naruto asked again.

"I… I don't know…" Sakura whispered into the wind.

"Well if you wanna talk or anything," Naruto said getting off the floor before he continued, "I'll be on the roof."

"You can get on the roof?" Sakura asked a bit shocked.

"Yea, course you can. It's like the best spot to watch the sunset and maybe a nap," Naruto grinned.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get my suitcase unpacked and get everything setup on my side."

"Alright I'll be on the roof. See ya in a bit," Naruto said walking off to a small door next to the TV. Sakura sighed, she couldn't believe what had happened over the last few minutes. She met touched and talked with the man Karin described at orientation. But still she owed it to herself to get the room in order and everything, so she walked over to her closet, opened up her suitcase and began to take some stuff out. After about fifteen minutes of take stuff out and organizing her suitcase, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Gaara. Naruto's on the roof right?"

"That's what I'd like to think."

"Mind I if I go an check?"

"Alright, I guess it's fine," Sakura said as she got up and opened the door. She opened the door and Gaara was there. Gaara didn't say anymore words then need so he quietly walked towards the door leading to the stairs and went in. Sakura shrugged and went back to organizing her closet. After fifteen more minutes, Sakura was finally done. She closed her closet and went down stairs to the family room area. Nobody was here. _'Huh, Karin's not done yet, o well time to make some food,'_ Sakura thought to herself as she began looking for the proper pots and pans to make some good miso ramen. About 10 minutes later, the ramen was nearly done. It just needed a few more minutes to boil and it would be completed. As Sakura was busy stirring the ramen, she heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. The sound started weak but eventually became louder. She looked to see who was coming down the stairs and saw Naruto Karin and Sasuke coming down.

"Hey what's up?" Sakura shouted.

"Nothing much just settled into my room and took a small nap," Karin answered as she looked in the cabinets for bowls.

"So you made miso ramen Sakura?" Sasuke asked taking his seat with Naruto at the kitchen countertop. Karin found some bowls, took them from the cabinets and put them on the countertop. Sakura was done with the ramen so she turned off the gas on the stove and carried the pot where the ramen was to the counter.

"Ok who's hungry for some Ramen?" Sakura declared as Sasuke and Karin grabbed some bowls and made a dash for the ramen. However, Naruto was their first much to Karin's dismay. Naruto took his bowl back to his seat and started enjoying the ramen Sakura made. Karin took her share and Sasuke after. Sakura then took a bowl full for herself and sat next to Naruto on the countertop.

"Hey Naruto… how do you like it?" Sakura asked, a bit nervous he might not like it.

"It's really good! In fact it reminds me of a place I used to go for ramen during the times I could," Naruto remarked.

"R-R-Really?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yea I'm not sure if you know the place but it's Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Man the fun times I had at that place were amazing. And the old man that works there still gives me good deals," Naruto reminisced.

"Really? You're a regular at Ichiraku's? I used to work there during this last summer vacation! How come I never saw you?"

"Well I didn't have time to go during the summer, I was too busy here at the CBA," Naruto stated as he finished up his bowl before returning for more. As Naruto was getting seconds he asked, "So how's Teuchi and Ayame?"

"They're doing well. Teuchi was offered a place in a bigger area but he denied it saying that a bigger place doesn't suit the stand. And Ayame will be graduating from college this year with a masters in cooking."

"Ahh that's good. So Teuchi taught you well in the art of Ramen making," Naruto remarked as he sat back down and began eating his ramen.

"Yea, he always said to make more than the amount necessary. I seem to understand why," Sakura joked and Naruto laughed. For the rest of the time Sasuke and Karin were just whispering while Sakura and Naruto talked about other various topics outside the school life. They talked for about 15 minutes when the hooded boy and his dog came down the stairs.

"What's up people?" the kid asked

"Oh nothing much Kiba, just enjoying some dam good ramen made by Sakura," Naruto said praising Sakura who turned a bit red.

"So you're name's Sakura?" Kiba paused as his dog jumped on his head. "My name's Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog Akamaru," Kiba said as akamaru let out a cute bark that made both Sakura and Karin go 'awww how cute!' on the inside.

"Say Naruto," Kiba began as he went for a bowl of the moderately hot ramen. Kiba continued, "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"No real plans tomorrow, although I said combat classes were starting tomorrow, I honestly don't have much planned," Naruto replied and scratched his head.

"That's not like you Naruto," Gaara said sliding down the stair hand rail.

"Oh? And Since when do you ever care?" Sasuke remarked.

"Since forever. Me and Naruto are like blood brothers. You can't separate us and kill us off cuz we bound in blood," Gaara said as he helped himself to some ramen as well.

"Tch, don't get over confident sempai, I beat you last year during the Barrack finals," Sasuke reminded Gaara of his unbelievable close victory over Gaara last year during the fight.

"That was a fluke Sasuke, if we were battling without a time limit you should know that I woulda beaten your sticky ass," Gaara argued.

"Tch, but there wasn't any so-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Naruto roared. Sasuke started backing down in fear while Gaara composed himself. "God you both ruined my appetite. Fucking assholes," Naruto declared as he finished his bowl or Ramen and went up stairs. Sakura tried to chase after him but Gaara prevent her from doing so.

"Why won't you let me?"

"He needs his space, he needs to vent his anger against something, something that won't die if he goes overboard." Gaara finished. Karin, who had been listening and lost the entire way, asked, "What could that be?" Gaara sighed and replied. "Tch, I don't even know that, but just give him his space and he'll be fine. Anyway let's clean up here and do not discuss this matter with anyone else, is that understood?" Everybody nodded, and Gaara continued, "Ok then nobody disturb Naruto for a while, give him his space or else you could wake up in a hospital bed tomorrow." Everyone nodded and cleaned up.

'_Why does it feel like I have to go to him… Even Gaara says not to but still,' _Sakura thought to herself as she washed the dishes and headed back for her room, to hopefully take a quick nap and think the past events over and through.

End of chapter 2

**-A/N- Ok I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me about a week of on and off writing to complete-just a fun fact. But yea… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. And surprisingly, it's much easier to write AU's than fics set in the Naruto universe… lol just a slight observation I made. Hahaha. Well until next time!**

**-TSX **


	3. First Day's The Easiest

Chronos Chronicles: Battle Academy Chapter 3- First Day's The Easiest

Afternoon for the orientation day drew to a close as night slowly approached. Even though it was night, Naruto loved the feeling of being watched at night, a feeling that happens to many kids at night. He loved it for the simple reason of, if someone was watching, they'd either be amazed with his combat skill or back off because of it. Naruto felt strong and laid down on the roof gazing at the setting sky that would soon turn dark. He let his mind wonder about everything that's happened during his entire life. The good times the bad ones and even the 'eh' moments he had, he just rummaged through them all .

Sakura on the other hand tried taking a quick nap before she started cooking dinner, but for the same reasons that wanted to talk to Naruto. That feeling irritated Sakura to no end. It was like the like the pain of pulling a leg muscle in the morning. It hurts a lot but just bear it for a bit and it'll go away. Sakura wondered when the feeling would leave her, sometime soon she'd hoped. Sakura then heard a knock on the door. She got off her bed and moved to open the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Gaara, get Naruto, his guests have arrived," Gaara said. Sakura heard footsteps going down the stairs. She sighed and walked over to the roof entrance. She opened the door, walked up the stairs there and opened the door leading to the roof. As she opened the door, she found herself amidst the starry night sky and a nice gentle breeze that ran through her. Sakura just stood there frozen in time.

"Sakura you need something?"

"Uh…" Sakura said unfreezing from her moment before answering Naruto, who was leaning with his elbows on the railing and his face looking up at the stars. "Yea, Gaara said your guests are downstairs. He just wanted me to let you know."

"I see… very well then," Naruto said standing on his feet while stretching his arms. "Get some good sleep tonight because tomorrow, combat class starts. It's gonna be a helluva day tomorrow." Naruto suddenly hopped over the railing thus leaving Sakura in shock as she ran over to the railing and looked over to see that Naruto landed safely.

'_Oh kami… I thought he was going to die. Please never do that again.'_ Sakura though as she took some heavy breaths and headed back into her room.

Sakura entered her room, changed into her pajamas and went down stairs. She figured that Karin would be downstairs looking for something to eat or something along those lines. She entered the kitchen and bam Karin was playing some Gii-LOL- with Kiba and Sasuke and the boy from earlier. They had an intense game of Super Bash Brawlers-LOL- going on since everyone was playing defensive and no one was really taking to the offense. In the kitchen, the two girls from earlier today were sitting near the countertop with some meager rice bowls. They were just chatting about stuff Sakura didn't understand.

Sakura sighed and put on her apron from earlier and began on cooking dinner, she then called out, "Any special requests for dinner tonight?"

"Pasta sounds nice," Sasuke suggested with his eyes stilled glued to the TV screen.

"Yea, pasta sound like a plan, let's get chicken alfredo," the guy from earlier suggested.

"You always get pasta whenever you can huh Kev?" Kiba commented as Kev just nodded. Sakura nodded and began boiling some water in the big pot for the bowtie pasta she found in the pantry. She then gathered the cheese chicken some herbs a skillet to cook the chicken and a big saucepan to mix the pasta chicken and alfredo sauce together. She started to heat the skillet and began mixing some of the cream and cheese together in a bowl.

"Umm… do you think we could have some fried rice?" one of the girls from the counter asked.

"Sure, but first you gotta introduce yourselves to me since I have never met either of you," Sakura said as she began putting the butter over the skillet to add some favor to the already prepared chicken she got from the fridge.

"Ok I'm Megumi," the girl who was bickering with Kev from earlier said.

"And I'm um… Hinata," the girl sitting next to Megumi said in a somewhat shy manner.

"Megumi and Hinata, ok got it, thanks. Fried rice coming up, waddya want on it?" Sakura said as she started to drain the pasta.

"Whatever you want," Megumi said.

"Roger that," Sakura joked as she began mixing the alfredo, chicken and bowtie pasta together in the big saucepan. She then ran back to the pantry and grabbed some more herbs and spices. Next was the fridge and Sakura got the left over brown rice that she saw earlier. Sakura returned to the cooking area and carefully placed everything she was carrying on the counter and dashed to the fridge for some eggs and bacon. She started walking back to the cooking area and began to stir the alfredo together. It was done. She added some herbs and stirred the pasta again. Setting the pan down on the stove, Sakura got a big serving plate and dumped the pasta on the plate.

"Pasta's ready come get it went you want it," Sakura called out, just as Kiba Sasuke Karin and Kev all paused the game and walked over to grab some plates and forks to eat their pasta. Sakura sighed again and got some more stuff outta the fridge, some pineapples, green peas and carrots to be exact. She skinned the pineapples, started boiling water to steam the green peas and carrots in, and got two pans ready to cook the eggs and bacon. Hinata and Megumi at this point were just watching Sakura work in awe.

About ten minutes later, the rice was done and Sakura was tired. Megumi and Hinata ate up and the pasta people were going for seconds. Sakura herself took a little bit of the pasta and the rice and sat on the sofa facing the kitchen. She then started to relax and loosen up so she'd go to bed easy tonight. After a few hours of playing the Gii nonstop, everybody got tired and started heading to their rooms. Sakura was tired so she definitely wanted a good night's rest for tomorrow since they were beginning combat classes in the morning. So she entered her room, put on some pajamas and laid down in bed.

"I hope that combat training isn't too hard," Sakura allowing her thoughts to go out of her mouth. She continued talking aimlessly about a lot of things that's on her mind, school, the year, Karin, Naruto, the future, pretty much anything that she wanted to think about. She left her mind run for about fifteen minutes before she finally tucked herself into bed.

Not even five minutes later, Sakura woke up. She sat up in bed and looked around the room, only to see that it was all the same five minutes ago. Sakura sighed and fell back down into bed and fell asleep again.

-Elsewhere-

"Dammit all X, why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you pissed off? I'm always like this man, maybe you just haven't been used to the way that I operate huh?"

"That has nothing to do with the goddamn situation!"

"It has everything to do with the situation."

"No it fucking doesn't!" Dammit!"

"Well maybe if you just drop your dam case against me, none of this might even be happening."

"Fuck you."

"Tell me that again, I dare ya, no I double dare you to say that again."

"Fuck-" the wall behind the man gets punched and thus creating a hole. "Nevermind."

"Sir!" someone said coming in through the door. "Another skirmish near Azuchi has been reported!"

"Gah! You got lucky X, get the hell outta here,"

"With pleasure…. Kernel."

-The Following Day-

"Yo Sakura, it's time to get up. First day an all."

"ngh… zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Ok… sorry about this but drastic times call for drastic measures! Special Technique!: Naruto Ultimate Tickle!"

"ngh…. Zzz HAHAHAHAHAH STOP I'M HAHAHAHA AWAKE! HAHAHAHAHA THAT TICKLES!" Sakura said as she desperately tried fighting off Naruto who was tickling her arms chest and legs. Few seconds later, Naruto finally stopped.

"Yanno, you're really ticklish. That's a first," Naruto said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura said shooting him a 'look' as she got up and changed outta her pajamas.

"I've been rooming with Gaara and Sasuke on and off last year, and they don't feel anything except for girls and pain," Naruto said scratching his head as he walked over to his bed and put his socks on. He was already dressed in a black short sleeved kimono and matching kimono pants.

"Heh, I see," Sakura said as she put on a shirt and some tights. She then searched through her closet and found her class kimono, which was a short sleeved white kimono with long blue kimono pants. She also found her black headband that she swore around her head during her combat classes in her previous school years.

"Wow you look great!" Naruto complemented Sakura, who almost immediately flushed red and turned away.

"T-T-Thank you…." Sakura said as she tried to make her way out of the room without looking at Naruto. She began opening the door, when Naruto pushed it shut with both hands. Naruto had both hands on the door over Sakura. Naruto was also looking at Sakura, who was looking around aimlessly, her heart racing, and her face getting sweatier and redder. Naruto then got the message as he moved his arms and hugged Sakura, whose heart just exploded.

"You're heart's beating really fast… This mean you like the situation?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…. Um…. Y-Y-Y-Yes… I uh.. do," Sakura said as she relaxed herself and hugged Naruto back. "Can we skip training and just stay like this?" Sakura idiotically asked.

"Well, you woke up late, and Gaara already took everyone else out for class," Naruto said as he broke the hug and scratched his head again, leaving Sakura dumbfounded.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"Like 8:30 or 9 AM. Somewhere around there," Naruto said as Sakura facepalmed-wow it worked-.

"But it's all good, Gaara prefers the big groups, I've been better with one on one training sessions. And guess who my student is," Naruto said as he started for the door that leads to roof.

"It's me huh," Sakura sarcastically answered.

"Just head up to the roof when you ready to begin your first day of combat," Naruto said as he closed the door. Sakura then started jumping for joy and started running around in joy thinking, _'OMG HE HUGGED ME AND HE'S TEACHING ME HE IS SOOOOO FREAKING HOT AND NICE!'_ After about a minute of running around, Sakura calmed herself and psyched herself up for her first day.

Sakura entered the roof and was met with a cloudless sky. The sun was rising, there was a nice cool gentle breeze rolling through and the best part was that the scene was extremely peaceful.

"Ok Naruto let's get started," Sakura said as she walked towards her sempai leaning on the railing.

"Sure. Ok, first test, try to land one solid attack on me," Naruto said without even facing Sakura. Sakura seized the moment and quietly snuck up on Naruto and tried to grab him, but instead Naruto ducked under Sakura's arms and moved away. Sakura then rushed Naruto head on, throwing combinations of punches kicks and grabs. But Naruto was able to sway up under and away from each attack while staying within Sakura's range. About ten minutes later, Sakura was starting to tire out. Sakura then threw a sloppy punch which allowed Naruto to duck and give a light push with his shoulder that knocked Sakura off balance. Naruto followed up with a leg sweep, taking Sakura to the floor.

"Ouch…." Sakura moaned tired and hurting. Naruto gave a little grin before he helped Sakura sit up. "So how'd I do?" Sakura asked rubbing her head.

"You did fairly bad…" Naruto sighed, Sakura's head dropped. "But we'll work on it, since I was prepared for this result after looking at your grades for your combat related classes. You got C minuses in most of them, a B in conditioning, but what blows my mind is the fact that you got an A+ in tactics."

"Yea I did huh," Sakura sighed.

"Then what the hell was with the sloppy performance?" Naruto questioned in a light demanding tone.

"First off it wasn't a real time tactics, it was more of a strategy base kinda class," Sakura fired back.

"Ok then. Let's play a round of chess to decide who's right," Naruto declared.

"Why chess?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Chess is a classic strategy board game, you beat me or come close, I'll believe the fact that your tactics class was a strategy class but if you lose, you're hiding something from me then," Naruto said walking back inside, motioning Sakura to follow. Sakura sighed and followed Naruto inside. Naruto pulled up a chess board and they began to play.

About half an hour later Sakura beat Naruto… three times.

"So I guess you weren't kinding... hehe…" Naruto said scratching his head and giving a nervous laugh.

"What'd I say, it was strategy not real time tactics. My thinking in that little spar session outside was that I'd hit you eventually since my punches slowly started to nick you," Sakura protested back at Naruto's earlier statement.

"That was done on purpose to see if you would be discouraged or not if you kept on get close nicks and not a complete hit on me," Naruto stated. "When it comes down to tactics, you need to think on your feet and be alert. You can't risk putting yourself out on a limb too much or else stuff like that happens with a real sword and it's over."

"Yea I know, but who's as good as you at this school anyway? It's not like I'm training under the best the school's got, right?" Sakura joked sarcastically.

"Actually I am the best at school."

"Come again?" Sakura asked nervously realizing the situation-think anime here-

"Yea, I'm the best at the school. And I've been the best since I started here as a first year last year," Naruto stated.

"Seriously?"

"Yea, speaking of which I gotta run, training's over for now," Naruto said walking over to the closet pulling out a jacket.

"Why? What's going on?" Sakura asked as she took off her black headband.

"It's just some personal business I gotta take care off. Go and take a break for a few hours. Garra and the rest of the group should be back by then," Naruto said as he opened the door and motioned good bye. He closed the door before Sakura could even say good bye back.

-End Chapter 3

**-A/N: So yea school started and it got hard fast. Plus I'm getting back into the gaming groove so stuff is starting to get busy… I dunno, I'll try to update as much and as soon as possible, whenever I can, but there's no guarantees. Thanks to all my readers and such for reading my stories and my stuff even tho it might not be good. Till we meet again-**

**-TSX **


End file.
